There's No Way
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Second story in the Raptor Saga. Herrera breaks into the Axalon to save her comrade and takes several of the Maximal's hostage. Read and Find out what happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own the beast wars or the characters. Hasbro does. I own the Raptor gang and Razor Claw. The title of this story is the title of a song, though this is NOT a song fic. The title belongs to the artist who sings that song, not I.  
  
A/N: this is the second story in the Raptor saga. If you haven't read 'Saying Goodbye to Yesterday' yet, then you should do so before reading this. Lynx you asked for more, so here it is. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.  
  
  
  
There's No Way  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
It was a windy spring morning. The cherry tree blossoms were ripped from their branches by the wind and forced to dance around without a care in the world. A few brown leaves scurried past on the ground, while fresh green leaves waved them goodbye from their high branches. A pair of robins huddled together the best they could as the torrent of leaves and branches flailed their home from here to there. The sun was starting to rise in the sky and her first few warm rays beginning to be felt.  
  
"Ah what a beautiful day," stated Herrera as she drew in a heavy dose of the new day's scents. "Exquisite," she said as she looked around as she exited the ship. She then turns around and asks, "Are you coming?"  
  
"I don't see why you like this place so much," said Herrera's companion, Euto, as the door to the ship closed behind him.  
  
"Oh stop complaining," she retorted.  
  
"That's right girls tend to think with their hearts, not their heads."  
  
This last comment earned Euto a nasty glance from Herrera and the cold shoulder. "Come on Ra, I was only kidding."  
  
With that the two raptors started off for their patrol in silence. Herrera planned on keeping it quiet, but Euto had other plans. After about an hour (yes I know a mega cycle) of silence, Euto could not take it anymore and had to break the silence.  
  
"So, Herrera, what again did E.O. have in mind for us to do on this patrol?"  
  
"Scout the enemy," She stated in a matter of fact way, which disheartens Euto.  
  
"Just scouting, or could we engage if need be?"  
  
"She left that open."  
  
"So.... We could have a little fun then," Euto said with lifted spirits.  
  
"Not on my watch," Herrera said killing Euto's hopes for battle.  
  
The pair continued on their patrol in silence once more.  
  
Maximal base "Optimus" said Rhinox.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm reading two raptor signatures in grid delta."  
  
"I wonder what they are doing out there," pondered Optimus as he looked at the scanners.  
  
"Do you want us to check it out big bot?" questioned Cheetor.  
  
"Maybe, how long have they been there Rhinox?"  
  
"About a mega cycle. They haven't stopped at any particular spot. My guess is they are out on patrol."  
  
"Fine, tell all units in the area about there presence. If they do run across them do not engage!"  
  
"All right Optimus," said Rhinox as he turned to activate the com link, "Slag!"  
  
"What is it now?" asked Optimus in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Megatron's built another jamming station."  
  
"Great! Cheetor can you relay a message?"  
  
"Sure thing bit bot," said Cheetor excitedly.  
  
"Then get going.... Oh and Cheetor when I say no engaging, I mean NO engaging!"  
  
"I read you loud and clear big bot," said Cheetor as he raced to tell Rattrap and Dinobot the orders.  
  
"Now Rhinox, I'm going to find Silverbolt and destroy that station. I'll contact you as soon as we do. Can you..?"  
  
"Contact the others as soon as it's down to find out their status on the situation, sure."  
  
Optimus gives a chuckle and goes out to find Silverbolt.  
  
Grid Delta "Man does it feel good ta be outta da base," stated Rattrap. "I was starting to feel cramped."  
  
"Cramped rodent or was it your stench that drove you out," snarled Dinobot.  
  
"Come on chopper face, admit it, you were worried about me."  
  
"What I am worried about mouse, is the fact that we are now outnumbered three to one," Dinobot said getting annoyed and moved ahead. Dinobot then suddenly stops and Rattrap, who was not paying attention, slams into Dinobot's legs.  
  
"Yo, lizard lips why.."  
  
"Shut up vermin. Look," said Dinobot harshly.  
  
The two maximals watch as Herrera and Euto pass by a few meters away.  
  
"Come on Herrera we've been out here all day. Can we go back to base now?" complained Euto.  
  
"Fine, just to have you quite complaining. I swear you are worse then the trio."  
  
The two raptors turned around and started back when Euto spies the maximals. He stops and turns to Herrera and whispers, "We're being followed, act like everything is normal." Herrera slaps him up side the head before she passes him and says in a loud clear voice so the maximal's can hear, "I should kill you for saying I smell like a cow, but since I have orders to bring you back in one piece I will let you live."  
  
The two maximal's followed the raptor pair until Cheetor came up behind them. "Hey guys," he said in an out of breath whisper.  
  
Dinobot and Rattrap spun around in surprise, and quickly relaxed when they saw Cheetor.  
  
"What is it?" snapped Dinobot in a whisper.  
  
"Big bot says there are two raptors in the area."  
  
"Tell us sometin' we didn't know pussycat," said Rattrap.  
  
"And he does not want us to engage."  
  
"Fine," said Dinobot.  
  
BAM  
  
Dinobot is sent flying through the air and Rattrap and Cheetor are knocked to the ground. The surprised maximal's look up to see the hysterical pyromaniac and the buzzing buffoon flying overhead.  
  
"For the Royalty!" screamed Inferno.  
  
"Oh no," said Rattrap.  
  
"Great," said Cheetor sarcastically.  
  
"Plans just changed," stated Dinobot.  
  
The three maximal's transformed and engaged the predacons. Euto and Herrera jumped at the sound of the first explosion.  
  
"What the?" said Herrera as she and Euto turned around to see the maximal's and predacons engaging.  
  
"So.....what do we do?" asked Euto.  
  
"Nothing. We didn't start it, so we don't have to finish it." Just then her com came to life ~Herrera, Euto, come in.~  
  
"Herrera here."  
  
~Megatron has ordered the two of you to give his troops back up~  
  
"Has E.O. give us the okay?" asked Herrera annoyed at having to take Megatron's orders.  
  
~Yes~  
  
"Fine, Herrera out." She looks at Euto and says, "Well, I guess you get your wish."  
  
"Come on Herrera, you know you want to fight just as much as I do."  
  
She gives a heavy sigh, transforms and says, "No I don't, lets just get this over with."  
  
The two raptors joined the battle from the rear.  
  
"What the!" screamed Rattrap with surprise.  
  
"They've got us in a crossfire," said Dinobot.  
  
"What else can go wrong," said Cheetor.  
  
~Rhinox to Cheetor, can you read. Cheetor?~  
  
"Yeah, what do you need Rhinox," said Cheetor over his com as he shot at Waspinator.  
  
~Optimus told you not to engage the raptors.~  
  
"AHH," screamed Cheetor as he was hit from behind.  
  
~Cheetor!~  
  
"I'm fine, we had no choice, the preds attacked us first then the raptors joined in. It was an ambush!"  
  
~I'm sending Optimus your coordinates now, hang on! Rhinox out.~  
  
"I sure do hope the big banana gets here soon, or else we are all going to die," said Rattrap as he fired in Herrera's direction.  
  
"Come on Ra, admit it, this is the most fun you have had in a long time!" said Euto.  
  
"I actually prefer targets that move, rather then sitting ducks."  
  
"Your just never satisfied are you?" said Euto in a teasing manner. Just then Euto is hit by a stray shot in the shoulder, "AHHHH!"  
  
"Euto!" called Herrera with concern as she jumped up to help him, but was pinned down when Optimus and Silverbolt flew to the maximal's rescue.  
  
"Come on......lets.......get......outta here," said Euto to Herrera.  
  
The two raptors started to flee the battle. Herrera was ahead of Euto and she kept looking back to make sure Euto was keeping up with her. "Go," he said as he pushed her ahead. Just then two missiles slammed into Euto's back and he went crashing face first to the ground.  
  
"Euto!"  
  
"No! Go without me," said Euto looking up at Herrera. "Please go, I'll stop them, don't worry about me just go," he pleaded.  
  
Herrera quickly turned to run but looked back and said, "I'll be back for you. I promise you that!" Then She took off as Optimus and Silverbolt approached the fallen Euto. Euto rolled onto his back and released a barrage of firepower in the maximal's direction hoping that it would be big enough of a diversion to let Herrera escape. Optimus and Silverbolt flew in opposite directions and attacked Euto. Optimus disarmed Euto then turned to Silverbolt, "Silverbolt check on the others."  
  
Silverbolt left and in a few cycles they all came up to Optimus.  
  
"Everyone all right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rattrap.  
  
"Just minor wounds," snarled Dinobot when Optimus looked at a deep gash in Dinobot's arm.  
  
"We'll live," said Cheetor.  
  
With that Optimus gave Cheetor an angry look and said, "I thought I gave you direct orders NOT to engage!"  
  
"I know big bot but..," Cheetor stammered.  
  
"The predacons attacked us before Cheetor gave us the order Optimus," Dinobot said coming to Cheetor's aid.  
  
"Yeah, big banana, the kiddo here tried to deliver your post card, but it was shipped by snail mail, not overnight express," said Rattrap.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry Cheetor."  
  
"That's all right big bot."  
  
"Well I guess that other raptor got away," Optimus said to himself then he looked at Euto and asked, "that was the idea wasn't it?"  
  
"Hey your not as stupid as you look," laughed Euto. His laughter was quickly quieted b the cringing pain he was in when he did so.  
  
"Ha, you stinking ugly iguana, that teaches you to mess with us," said Rattrap.  
  
"Dinobot," Optimus said, "get him back to the Axalon and a repair chamber. The rest of you I want to try to find that other raptor, and I want a report in one megacycle."  
  
The battered Rattrap and Cheetor with the fully functional Silverbolt took off in the direction Herrera had went, while Dinobot and Optimus took Euto back to the Axalon.  
  
Axalon, one megacycle later. Silverbolt, Cheetor and Rattrap have returned. Cheetor and Rattrap immediately go for repairs and Silverbolt reports to Optimus.  
  
"Sir there was no sign of the other raptor," said Silverbolt.  
  
"Oh well, no doubt they will want him back," said Optimus looking toward the CR chamber that contained Euto. "Rhinox I want sentinel on full alert, I predict we will be having company soon."  
  
Jungle Herrera is by herself and out of breath. She transforms and places her forearm on a tree trunk and leans her head against it for support. She slams her left fist against the tree, stands up and paces back and forth. "Damn it! I should not have left him!....I can't go back without him E.O. would kill me. I have to get him back!" with that Herrera heads toward the maximal base determined to save Euto no matter what.  
  
Pred base Megatron is talking to E.O. on a vid screen.  
  
"So Megatron, I take it the battle went well for you."  
  
"No, it did not."  
  
"Really, I'm sorry to hear that" E.O. said sarcastically.  
  
"We would not have needed to attack if you troops had watched their own backs!"  
  
"Oh so that's why you wanted my troops to attack, to help your incompetent fools after making a mistake!"  
  
"Don't start E.O.!" Megatron warned angrily.  
  
"If anyone should not start anything is you! Your morons may be back, but my experienced warriors still have not come back due to your blunder! If anything happens to them trust me, dear brother, you will hear about it! E.O. out!"  
  
The screen goes black and Megatron angrily turns around and takes it out on the closest predacon, who happens to be Waspinator.  
  
"I swear if she were not my sister, I'd slag her!"  
  
Megatron storms out of the room. Waspinator gets up from where he landed and asks Quickstrike, "what Wazzpinator due? Just stand there, then bam!"  
  
"Don't worry bug eyez, Megs is having a little siblin' rivalry with his sis and she's a winnin'," he said.  
  
"Of course, women always win," said Blackarachnia.  
  
Maximal base "Any activity Rhinox?" asked Optimus.  
  
"None, they're probably rounding up the preds before they attack."  
  
"I'm going to send Rattrap and Cheetor out to scout around the base. How's our prisoner?"  
  
"He's down in the hold behaving himself," said Rattrap.  
  
"And he's functional?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't see why you're so concerned about his health," complained Rattrap.  
  
"Because the health of a captive is important to the enemy," snarled Dinobot. "As long as we keep him in good enough condition the raptors will be willing to negotiate with us. If he's in terrible shape they will not."  
  
"No Dinobot, that's not why I want him healthy. He once was a maximal, besides he has not committed a crime, so why treat him as a criminal," said Optimus.  
  
Dinobot shakes his head and goes to his quarters. Silverbolt sits down for scanner duty. Cheetor and Rattrap proceed to go out and scout the base perimeter. Optimus and Rhinox go to Optimus' office to talk about what to do with Euto.  
  
Outside the Axalon Herrera hides and waits for an opportunity, then after several hours of waiting patiently opportunity presented itself. Cheetor and Rattrap came down the shoot and exited the base. They split up. One went westward and the other went toward the East. They left the lift down. Herrera slowly made her way to the lift while staying hidden and being careful not to be spotted by scanners or the two maximals outside the ship. She crouched down low waiting for a chance to make a break for the lift. She assumed the sprinters position: hands down, head up, one knee bent and the other leg back on toes, body low. She thinks to herself *I can go up the shoot, blast anyone in the command center, find or fight my way to Euto then escape. Sounds good, here I....* CLICK "What?" Herrera looks up then behind her and sees Rattrap pointing his gun to her head. She relaxes, sits down and faces Rattrap. She smiles at him and draws up her knees to her chest and holds them, "so, you survived, I'm glad. I hate it when I have to be the one responsible for another's death."  
  
"What?" asked Rattrap letting his guard down for a split second, but that was enough for Herrera. She quickly shot out her leg and kicked the gun from Rattrap's hand. She jumps up tackles Rattrap puts him in a headlock, just in time to grab the gun from the air and hold it to his head.  
  
"Hey, thanks again, this plan works MUCH better than what I had before. NOW MOVE!"  
  
Cheetor came around the ship and saw Herrera and Rattrap. He snuck up behind her and orders, "let him go!"  
  
"I don't think so. If you shoot me, I shoot him, and what do you get? Two dead maximals and one injured me. If you care to call my bluff be my guest."  
  
"Uh, spots just do as she says and DON'T fire!" Rattrap says nervously.  
  
Cheetor gives in and hands his gun to Herrera.  
  
"Okay now you two march!"  
  
Herrera, Rattrap, and Cheetor made there way to the lift and went into the Axalon.  
  
"So what did you fi.....," asked Silverbolt as he turned around to greet his companions, but was cut short when he saw that they were Herrera's hostages.  
  
"Now be a good dog and let my friend Euto go, or the cat and mouse get a one way trip to the matrix."  
  
Silverbolt starts to get up, but he too quickly for Herrera's taste. "Slowly now, and no funny stuff."  
  
Silverbolt leaves the room as Herrera repositions herself and her hostages in a better position to watch him go. She seats Cheetor down, and keeps Rattrap standing in a headlock. She points the gun at Cheetor's head and waits for Silverbolt to return with Euto.  
  
Silverbolt did not go to get Euto; instead he went to find Optimus to tell him about the situation.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Optimus, "get Dinobot, let him know that the base has been breached, Rhinox let's go great our guest."  
  
On arriving to the command center Optimus and Rhinox found..............NOTHING. That's right nothing, no Rattrap, no Cheetor, no hostage situation, nothing. The pair quickly turns around as they hear something coming up from behind them, but it was only Silverbolt and Dinobot.  
  
"Where's this invader?" questioned Dinobot as he looked around the room.  
  
"Rhinox?" asked Optimus.  
  
"I'm on it," he replies as he steps over to the ship scanners. "They're in the hold!"  
  
"Damn!" exclaims Optimus as they all run for the hold.  
  
Upon arriving in the hold Herrera surveyed the area. "Euto!"  
  
"Herrera, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your butt, like I promised."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Herrera looks around trying to find the lever to release Euto then says nervously, "the others are outside. Where's the switch to release him?"  
  
"Uh, there is none. The only way to release him is with a command code," said Cheetor.  
  
"Then open it," said Herrera getting annoyed.  
  
"Only Optimus Primal can do that," said Rattrap.  
  
"Great," exclaimed Euto and Herrera in unison.  
  
"So now what?" asked Euto.  
  
"We get the big banana," said Herrera, "or we wait."  
  
The next minute Optimus, Rhinox, Silverbolt, and Dinobot arrived in the hold.  
  
"Welcome," said a smiling Herrera, "I'm glad to see that you were not hurt by the cannon the other day. Now if you can be so kind and let Euto go."  
  
"As soon as you let Cheetor and Rattrap go."  
  
"NO! Let Euto go first. You're not in any position to bargain!" she screamed.  
  
"Your wrong about that," said Dinobot as he pulled out his sword, "your the one not in any position to bargain."  
  
"Stand down Dinobot," ordered Optimus. He then turns his attention back to Herrera. "I promise you no harm will come to you as long as you let them go."  
  
"That' s nice, let Euto go!"  
  
"For bootin' up cold, just let her have her boyfriend back already!" screamed Rattrap at Optimus.  
  
Herrera shoves the gun up to his head and says, "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
Optimus Primal sighs heavily then says, "Lower force field command code Optimus Primal"  
  
The bars on Euto's cage open and the chains on Euto's wrists and ankles detach.  
  
"Wahoo" celebrated Euto.  
  
"That was original," Herrera snickered. Herrera pushes Cheetor toward Optimus. "Now you get him," she points the gun to Rattrap's head, "when we get outta here unharmed!"  
  
"Like I said we promise not to harm you if you let them go."  
  
Optimus let Herrera and Euto walk freely with Rattrap as their prisoner toward the exit. Upon reaching the exit the two raptors prepared to exit the ship with Rattrap.  
  
"Now release Rattrap!" demanded Primal.  
  
"Not until we are free of your ships gun range."  
  
"NO! Let him go now!"  
  
"Fine, but if I let him go now all you get is the body and I get to keep the head."  
  
Everyone is quiet  
  
"You let us go outside, all of you stay here, and I will release him when we are beyond you gunners range. Have we got a deal?"  
  
"Yes," Optimus said stubbornly.  
  
"Good now lower the lift."  
  
The two raptors and their captive Rattrap were lowered to the Earth below. The maximal's watched the view screen as the three some made their way away from the ship toward freedom.  
  
"Why did you let them go big bot?" asked Cheetor.  
  
"Yes, why did you?" Dinobot added.  
  
"I can't risk any ones life, no matter how annoying their hostage is."  
  
They then again turn their attention to the screen.  
  
"Hey thanks for coming after me Ra".  
  
"No thanks required Euto, it's my fault you got captured."  
  
"Maybe your right it is your fault."  
  
"Shut up! Next time I'll let them slag you."  
  
When they got far enough away Euto started to run ahead.  
  
"All right you this is where I make good on my promise and let you go," Herrera said in a loud rough tone.  
  
Rattrap gulped and closed his optics and prepared to die.  
  
"Open your optics stupid," Herrera said slapping him upside the head. "I'm not going to kill ya, I just hope you don't shoot me in the back as I walk away." She handed Rattrap back his and Cheetor's guns. A confused Rattrap took the weapons from her and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Why what, why not kill you? Why go through all this trouble just to let you go? I don't know, just don't tell E.O. I let you off easy. She may think that I may want to be a maximal again," she rolls her optics as she says the last part. "Like that would ever happen." Herrera then transforms to her herrerosaurus beast mode and started after Euto, but abruptly turns around and says, "I did mean it when I said I was glad you were not hurt, sorry about shooting you before." Then with a laugh she added "Hey we should do this again sometime. See ya."  
  
Rattrap stood there dumbfounded as the two raptors went on their way. It was not until Optimus asked, "are you okay Rattrap," did he wake from his trance.  
  
"Yeah, fine boss monkey"  
  
"Come on lets get you back to base."  
  
Optimus and Rattrap turn and start back toward the Axalon. Rattrap stops, turns around and says under his breath, "not if I can help it."  
  
Jungle near Raptor ship "Hey Ra I know you said you don't need to be thanked, but thanks."  
  
"Don't start Euto, I owed you one, now we're even."  
  
"Good point, anyway these maximal's are......well.....kinda......ya know."  
  
"Not so bad," Herrera finished Euto's sentence for him.  
  
"Yeah! I was sure they would have left me for dead, but instead they took me to their base and repaired me."  
  
"And kept you as a hostage," Herrera reminded.  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe, I was just thinking to myself in that cage, that I may reconsider being a maximal."  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, now that's a good one Euto," laughed Herrera, "But seriously, don't say that around E.O. or the others."  
  
"Herrera," Euto said stopping in his tracks, "I know."  
  
"Know what?'  
  
"I know your feelings about the maximal's. You don't want to fight them."  
  
"And you do!?"  
  
"I know how to follow orders," snapped Euto. "But you are hesitant at times. Just watch yourself," Euto said as he pushed past Herrera.  
  
She gives him a nasty look and calls after him, "I don't remember you following orders when we met!"  
  
"I always follow orders Herrera, better then you think," he called back.  
  
She looks up to the sky and thinks *Why me?*  
  
  
  
Soooo how'd you like this. Please let me know what you think. You can leave a review, but if ff.net won't let you, you can always email me at silver_elf_maiden@yahoo.com. Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless. Bye  
  
Tune in later same cat time, same cat channel. 


End file.
